te vuelvo a ver
by the gray princes
Summary: Q pasaría si Draco se enamora de la mejor amiga de su mejor amigo? q pasa cuando después de un año pensando en ella, la vuelve a ver? q misterio oculta esta chica? su amor será correspondido?leanlo


****

Te vuelvo a ver

Capitulo I

Era una noche donde ni el más valiente ser se atrevía a salir de su escondite. Diluviaba más q nunca y junto a la niebla no se podía divisar a más de 2 cm.

Una chica se encontraba corriendo en lo q ella supuso como un bosque, se encontraba herida y desorientada. Después de unas cuantas horas caminando encontró una parada de autobús poco iluminada. Se sentó en una especie de silla y se levanto la camisa para dejar al descubierto una herida profunda, saco del bolsillo de su chaqueta un pañuelo negro con el dibujo de una serpiente verde y plateada en el medio. Se quedo así hasta q escucho el sonido de una motocicleta, ella intento levantarse pero no pudo, una moto se paro en frente de ella, era negra de marca Ducatti deportiva, su ocupante tenia un casco q no dejaba ver su rostro, por el atuendo ella supuso q era un chico joven de unos 20 años, el chico se acerco a ella y le quito un mechón rojillo de la cara la pelirroja no se oposición ya q estaba muy adolorida, el motociclista se quito el casco y dejo al descubierto un cabello negro y unos ojos azul cielo.

-Blaise-dijo la pelirroja

-Ginny que haces por aquí?-

-yo....-pero se desmayo antes de terminar

Blaise la levanto y la subió en su moto. Después de unas horas se hallaban en frente de unas rejas enormes las cuales separaban una urbanización de el resto de la ciudad, Blaise entro por ellas después de haber escrito una especie de clave en un tablero q dijo algo comobuenos días señor Zabini ´´. Llegaron a una casa inmensa, el paro la moto en frente donde la podía proteger de la lluvia, llevo a la inconsciente Ginny a dentro, estaba subiendo la escaleras cuando.

-hey Blaise, la chica se te desmayo cuando te vio sin ropa o que le paso?-dijo con sarcasmo un rubio de ojos grises-me lo estoy imaginado, jajajajaja...-

-muy gracioso Draco pero te equivocas. Luego te cuento-

-mejor tomate tu tiempo para inventarte una buena excusa. Jajajajajajaja...-dijo Draco en tono burlón

-te dio por hacerte el gracioso o te pasantes con los tragos???- después de decir esto se fue con la chica en brazos.

La acostó en una cama de una de las tantas habitaciones de la casa, luego bajo a ver a su mejor amigo e compañero de casa Draco Malfoy.

-y cuéntame que fue lo q paso con esa chica?. Y por cierto, desde cuando te gustan las pelirrojas? Por que desde q te conozco te traen mas las rubias o las morenas, pero ¿pelirrojas? Jamás.

-no la reconociste de verdad?-

-eh.....no, debería?-

-creo q si- dijo señalando a Ginny q bajaba la escaleras a un ritmo extremadamente lento

El pelinegro se levanto de la butaca y fue corriendo a donde se encontraba la chica

-Estas bien?.-

-Eso cre...ahhh.-no pudo terminar de hablar por que en ese momento le empezó a sangrar y doler la herida de nuevo

-q te pasa?- pregunto preocupado.

Ella se dejo de presionar el estomago y dejo al descubierto la herida para q el la pudiese ver

-esto no es una herida cualquiera, te la hizo un mortifago, verdad?-

-si- fue lo único q pudo decir antes de perder todas sus fuerzas y caer en unos brazos que no eran los de Blaise pero no pudo ver quien era ya q por el dolor lo veía todo borroso solo escuchaba las voces de dos chicos una era su mejor amigo pero a la otra persona no pudo reconocerla, pero era obvio q se trataba de un chico

-¿esta inconsciente?- pregunto preocupado Blaise

-no, se esta sujetando de mi cuello-respondió Draco

-a donde la llevas?-

-a mi habitación, creo reconocer este hechizo aunque espero estarme equivocado-

-cual crees q es?-

-no se, tengo q ver mejor la herida pero por su bien espero q no sea lo q creo-

El chico la dejo acostada en una cómoda cama, al rato regreso con un vaso y un líquido de color extraño

-q se lo tome y q duerma un rato yo vengo ahora-

-a donde vas?-

-luego te digo- y sin mas el chico salio de la habitación

Después de tomarse la poción pasaron unos minutos antes de que Ginny pudiese dormir. Mientras q ella dormía Blaise le limpiaba la herida y recordando como se había vuelto tan buen amigo de la pequeña pelirroja.

-------Flash back-------

-voy a llegar tarde y snape me va a castigar-dijo una pelirroja de 16 años, una mañana de invierno cuando. Llego a las mazmorras las encontró con las puertas serradas y sin ningún estudiante fuera de ellas, se detuvo ante las grandes puertas y tomo mucho aire

-Señorita Weasley, tarde de nuevo- dijo la fría voz del profesor al entrar a la clase

-disculpe profesor snape per...-pero antes de q pudiera terminar o siquiera empezar a defenderse el la interrumpi

- OH si disculpe señorita Weasley se me olvidaba q usted tenia cosas mas importantes q estar en clase ¿verdad?-le dijo con sarcasmo y reproche

-es qu...-

- es q una adolescente como usted tiene cosas mas importantes q venir a mi clase ¿o me vuelvo a equivocar?-

Ginny no soportaba más tenia ganas de matarlo pero en ves de eso:

-no profesor, no se equivoca, eso es exactamente lo q me pasa por la mente cada ves q tengo q venir a su clase, pero tengo q venir -dijo con sarcasmo, rabia y frialdad en cada palabra.

-excelente repuesta. 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor y la quiero en mi oficina después de la cena. Puede sentarse-.

Ginny se sentó junto a sus amigos Ashley e Ían

Paso el día y la menor de los Weasley fue a las mazmorras donde consiguió la puerta entra abierta, entro y una vos le dijo

-siéntese-.

Ella obedeció y se sentó luego entraron otros dos estudiantes por la puerta pero ella no supo quienes eran hasta que las voces a su espalda la hicieron paralizar

-excelente, ya q están todos os diré lo e tendrán q hacer. Deberán limpiar la sala de trofeos al estilo muggle- término por señalar algunos utensilios de limpieza muggle

Los tres chicos no de hablaron hasta q llegaron al salón de trofeos

-vale dividiremos el salón entre 3 y cada uno limpiara una zona. Malfoy tu la izquierda, Weasley tu la derecha-termino de decir muy decidido

-y supongo q tu el centro ¿no Zabini?-preguntaron Draco e Ginny a la ves.

-Ohh q inteligentes son-dijo con sarcasmo-mejor empecemos ya o si no, no terminaremos nunca.

Cuando iba por la mitad Ginny se dio cuenta de que Zabini no le quitaba el ojo de encima, se volteo para verlo a los ojos y se lo encontró sentado en una silla viéndola muy detenidamente.

-ya terminantes?- pregunto Ginny

-pues si- contesto Zabini

-q tanto le miras-pregunto Malfoy q lo había estado vigilando

-no te importa-

-pues a mi si-dijo la pelirroja

-solo me divertía al ver q no llegas e la parte alta y si, ya termine. Si quieres te ayudo-

-vale-dijo no muy convencida.

Estuvieron hablando hasta que terminaron toda la parte q le tocaba a ella. Como Malfoy no terminaba aun Blaise la convenció para que se quedaba mientras esperaba a q Malfoy terminara. Estuvieron así hasta las 4 de la mañana el cual Ginny y Zabini se habían hecho amigos.

-Termine-dijo el rubio a su amigo

-al fin, q hora es?-pregunto el moreno

-las 4 menos cuarto-respondió la chica

-joder Malfoy menos mal q mañana es fin de semana. Ahh por cierto mañana hay salida a Hogsmeade ¿verdad?-

-no idiota es hoy- respondió el Slytherin de ojos grises

-bueno hoy mañana da igual, entienden, gin querrías ir conmigo -pero se detuvo al ver la cara de confusión de la chica-digo como amigos-termino de decir mientras caminaban por los pasillos.

-claro-

-OK, entonces nos vemos mañana a las 11 en la entrada del castillo ¿vale?-

-vale-dijo muy feliz

-nos vemos mañana-dijo ella en modo de despedida a su nuevo amigo

-adiós- se despidió el bajando las escaleras para llegar a su sala común. Cuando volteo vio a su amigo muy callado y con la cabeza viendo el suelo, no había ni abierto la boca desde q salieron del castigo

-oye Draco ¿por q tan callado?-

-que?-

- que estas por las nubes, pensando en alguien en especial?-pregunto al ver q el se volvía a la realidad.

-tanto se me nota?-Blaise era uno de sus mejores amigos en Hogwarts y solo con verse ya sabían en q pensaba el otro así q le era inútil mentir.

-mucho, y quien es la afortunada?- dijo con picardía- tal ves una pelirroja q se acaba de ir? O no-

Draco se sonrojo mucho algo q no era nada normal, bajo la mirada y trato de disimulas la risita picara q se le dibujaba en los labios cada ves q la veía en los pasillos.

Blaise se paro en seco al ver al rubio - joder no me lo puedo creer, el gran Draco Malfoy coladito por una Gryffindor y aparte de eso Weas...-pero la mano del chico le tapo la boca antes de terminar

-si vas a hablar de eso no lo publiques q aquí las paredes oyen- dijo en un susurro y soltando poco a poco la boca del otro Slytherin

-vale vale-dijo en un susurro pero aun se notaba lo sorprendido q estaba- tío q fuerte, si no lo hubieses dicho nunca me lo hubiese imaginado-ya se encontraban en la entrada a la sala común. Malfoy se paro antes de entrar y le dijo en un tono frió y vengativo

-no hables de esto con nadie mas q con migo y solo si no hay nadie cerca.

-te lo juro- dijo muy serio, después de eso entraron y fueron a sus habitaciones

-------Fin del Flash back-------

Blaise, se durmió unos minutos pero despertó cuando sintió unos pasos q venían hacia la habitación, estaba casi seguro q tenia q ser Draco ya q en la habitación q se encontraba era de el. La puerta se abrió, se hizo el dormido expectante de lo q ocurría.

El rubio se sentó en el bordillo de la cama, la veía tan frágil e indefensa pero sabia q no lo era, por que la conocía demasiado bien. No podía soportar las ganas de besarla, abrasarla pero sabia q ella lo odiaba y por eso solo se conformaba con verla en las sombras sin q se diese cuenta.

-extrañe verte -dijo en un susurro.

Ella sonrió como si lo hubiese iodo. Se quedo así unos minutos hasta q la chica empezó a reaccionar y aunque se muriera de ganas de quedarse y cuidarla supo que ella jamás lo aceptaría, dejo un frasquito pequeño en la mesa de alado y se fue a la sala a esperar q se recuperara

* * *

hola!! este es mi primer fic q tal ves continue pero no c si les gustara

si les gusta dejes review y si no les gusta tambien dejen review. solo lo continuo si ustedes quieren si no lo dejo asi

review please


End file.
